


i can keep secrets (that i know that you want me)

by anekiii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Creampie, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Fantasizing, Identity Porn, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sentai Genji Shimada, Sibling Incest, Super Villain Hanzo, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anekiii/pseuds/anekiii
Summary: Secret identities get complicated. They occasionally getincrediblycomplicated. Hanzo isn't sure if it's a good or bad thing.





	1. i'll learn to touch you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyber Ninja finally has that damnable Sentai right where he wants him.

It was always a hard-won fight when the two of them crossed paths. Always so close, but with the _hero_ always coming out on top. With his charming flair and quip so ready in his throat, _mocking,_ and then his flashy exit, surely off to celebrate another victory.

But there was a different victor this time, and to the victor his spoils.

A single misstep was all it took. _Cocky._ He let his guard down and Hanzo cut right in, broad hands pinning the Sentai’s hands to the wall on either side of his head, the hard line of his body pressed to his back to pin him place. There was an almost _feral_ noise from Hanzo’s mouth once it all clicked together and he realized what _power_ he held over the city’s beloved _hero_ right then: utterly at his will, life in his hands. 

It was a rush like no other to finally beat him.

“How disappointing,” Hanzo drawled as his grip tightened, tightened to the point he swore he could hear bones _creak_ beneath his hands. “Our city’s savior has finally fallen. It’s about _time.”_

There was a struggle from the Sentai. Violent, albeit brief, as if he knew there weren’t many options here. The tinny sound of his breathing through that filter picked up with his panic and Hanzo couldn’t help but _smile._ What was at stake had finally sunk in for the Sentai as well as just _who_ held all the cards with this stacked deck – it sparked something that curled deep inside Hanzo’s gut, powerful and all-consuming, tinged with lust and perverse _glee_ to have the Sentai all to himself like this.

He was hard.

Hanzo’s hips ground against the perfect swell of the Sentai’s ass. It wasn’t a subtle motion at all, no; it _reveled_ in how obvious it was. The drag of Hanzo’s cock along that dip in the spandex where it hugged his enemy so well left him shuddering, drawing a breath through grit teeth and watching as the _hero_ went still beneath him. Hanzo expected him to fight and lash out, take advantage of the suddenly foggy state his mind was in, and in many ways he wanted that. But the Sentai always surprised him at every turn, and this was no exception.

He ground his ass back onto Hanzo’s cock in a meek little move. A simple pressure and an ease of his hips that left Hanzo _throbbing_ and stocked with more fodder against the city’s beloved hero. His fingers twitched with the want to grab at the Sentai’s ass and feel the give of muscle and softness there, to finally get a hold of what had been temping him so _absolutely_ since their dance had begun, but he kept his hands as shackles over the other man’s. He had gone too far to risk this moment. Too damn far.

“Are you getting turned _on_ by this, Sentai?” he hissed as hips set at a steady pace, rutting into that space that was being _offered_ to him now. “You want your _enemy’s_ cock?”

No response. But that was all Hanzo needed to hear to _know._ Alongside the more enthused grinding from the hero, working his hips in a way that left Hanzo’s dick straining and beginning to leak. He could come just from this: in his pants, fucking against that spandex-covered ass. And it was a tempting thought to simply use him to get off like a _toy_ and leave him wanting. But he wanted _all_ of his prize. 

Both of the hero’s hands were shifted to be held in one of Hanzo’s. His newly freed hand bunched up the spandex around his ass and _pulled_ until he heard the satisfying _snaps_ of shredded fabric, the yelp of the Sentai at the ruining of his suit. Spandex gave way to a smooth, perfect expanse of skin that he was quick to slap to hear that _cry_ again. He fumbled with his own pants but he managed to pull his cock out, nestle it between those cheeks, and savor the _glide_ as he fucked between them.

Next came the codpiece. He ripped it off, discarded it like trash and took the Sentai in hand. His cock fit nicely, a good handful, and he could feel the way it _ached_ beneath his touch. Could hear the quivering _breath_ through that filter as Hanzo stroked it idly.

“You’re so _hard._ So shameful, wanting _me_ like this. What would the citizens say?”

He bit out a laugh as he gave the Sentai’s length a cruel squeeze, delighting as precum beaded at the tip. His cock pressed to that pout of the hero’s asshole and he bit back a groan at the slickness he found there, at the other man’s _whine._ Hanzo pulled back enough to inspect it and attempt to press a finger inside, pulse _pounding_ when he found it easily gave way to one, two, _three_ fingers and was lubricated well. It made him wonder.

“Do you prepare yourself like this whenever you put on this suit? Eager to let any _low-life_ or _policeman_ get his dick in you? Are you still opened up from your last fuck?” All said while Hanzo prodded at that hungry little hole, so eager to hold him tight inside.

The Sentai was whimpering. Trying with futility to swallow Hanzo’s cock whole with the way he was shifting, easing his hips back only for the object of his _need_ to pull away. A hand gripped tight at his waist to keep him from moving as he pressed  _just the tip_ inside. It punched a noise out of the hero like a _whine_ and Hanzo couldn’t help the way his cock twitched at the sound.

“Usually I can’t shut you up. Is a good fuck all it takes? Should have done this _sooner.”_ Cruelty after cruelty was blooming in his throat, getting off on _degrading_ this man as much as fucking him. Rocking that cockhead inside of him in harsh little thrusts and reveling at the clutch of heat spreading open just for _him._ He wanted to wreck him – open him up and fuck him loose and sloppy until he was ruined for anyone else. Get him hopped up and addicted to what only _he_ could give to him. 

_“Fuck me.”_

That got a pause from Hanzo. His hips stilled and the Sentai made a sound like he was _hurt._

“Only opening your mouth to _beg._ Pathetic.”

It affected Hanzo the way he wanted, though, and he gave in. Eased an inch, another, deeper inside with a grunt, a hiss. Hanzo’s hand moved from the hero’s cock to grip hard at his hip and urge him back, intent on seating himself deep inside that warm space cored out for him. A rolling thrust sank him in as far as he could go. A wet, satisfying _slap_ concluded it alongside a pleased moan.

Fingertips dug deep into hips and Hanzo wanted to mark this man up. Rip his own mask off and sink his teeth in somewhere, damning the consequences of his identity behind Cyber Ninja being revealed. Wanted to make sure he went to wherever home was and remembered what happened tonight. His pace built to something punishing, something self-servicing with hardly any care for who was beneath him. Except _that_ was what was getting him off: seeing the masked do-gooder pinned to the wall taking his cock like he was meant for it. He certainly cared for _who_ was beneath him, but getting him off was the least of his worries. The Sentai would get whatever Hanzo decided to give him, and it seemed like he was perfectly content with that arrangement.

The hero was moaning and fucking himself back onto the dick spreading him so wide. So much enthusiasm to show and it was almost _endearing_ – enough to want Hanzo to give pause but not quite enough to show him any mercy. He kept his rhythm, audible with the echoing smack of skin on skin down the alleyway, any passerby able to tell just from _that_ what was transpiring here. And _god_ did Hanzo want a curious citizen to take a peek. See their _hero_ submitting to a villain. His thrusts became harsher at the thought, sounds coming with more frequency, the Sentai grunting as he tried to keep himself quiet. He watched himself sink inside and pull out, over and over again. Groaning as he watched that puffy, needy rim gripping so tight at him and trying to keep him inside held warm and deep. A perfect hole just for him.

Hanzo’s cock twitched and he bottomed out with a growl. He held the other man down on his dick, made him take every spurt of cum he had to give, grinding it inside with a _filthy_ wet noise while the hero whined. Hanzo had half a mind to leave his precious _Sentai_ hard and aching. It was the _least_ he deserved for ruining every plot, every plan, but there was something appealing about getting him off still impaled on his dick. Making this _good for him_ so maybe he’d come running back with his spandex ripped and his soft little hole wanting.

So he jacked him off with quick, firm strokes, let him hump at his hand with choked out little cries. Let him cum all over his fingers and the wall with a sob. Hanzo dragged his own cock out of the _debauched_ hero and wiped it off on the tattered spandex while they both caught their breath. 

A final cruelty – perhaps a treat at this point – for the hero. Just to seal his fate and finish this night with one more humiliating moment. Hanzo forced the Sentai to face him and shoved at his shoulders to get him on his knees, idiotic helmet tilted up to stare at Hanzo through that visor: the picture of submission. He was going to shove his cock in that mouth of his and make him clean up his mess, make him gag and whine for air. But when he ripped that helmet off and tossed it aside, triumph still singing high and clear in his veins, the shock of green hair gave him pause. For the man on his knees in front of him wasn’t that anonymous, damnable Sentai anymore.

No, it was his little brother Genji sucking his dick into the wet heat of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter was porn without plot until the veeeeeery end.
> 
> Anyways, tags will be updated as they come because I do intend to keep this going and work through an Actual Narrative™.
> 
> Chapter title from Desire by Meg Myers.
> 
> If you liked this work, come follow me on [tumblr!](https://lewdsugar.tumblr.com/) If you especially liked this work, consider buying me a coffee! The link is on my Tumblr.


	2. help me get away from myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to give yourself a hand.

Hanzo was shaking by the time he got home.

It was harder to scale the walls of the family castle today and clamber into his room, between his quivering hands and his racing mind. He was definitely distracted with his thoughts trying to reach back to not even an hour ago, to green hair and a needy whine, to slate eyes gazing up at his own. With that indulgent thought, his quiver fell to the ground with a clatter as arrows scattered across the floor, hardly thinking straight and getting _careless_ like a child.

He held his thoughts together long enough to strip and force himself into the shower – turning the dial so cold water rained down on his flushed skin and quelled the need trying to stir in him once more. But his thoughts kept wandering as did his hands, one wrapping reluctantly around his cock and the other turning the water’s heat up.

_Heat._

It was so hot in his mouth. Wet and perfect, teeth scraping just right, tongue so eager and ready to please. Hanzo was so shocked that he hadn’t urged his head down, but Genji – brave, unafraid Genji – took initiative and put his mouth on him. Cleaned Hanzo’s cock sweet and slow and attentive, to the point that his dick gave a twitch of keen interest so soon after cumming – he wanted to fuck his mouth and leave him gasping for breath, crying, make him thank him for treating him like this. Get his hands in that mess of green hair and hold him down long enough to make him dizzy. It would have been so easy. He knew he wanted it.

The hand curled around himself now squeezed in sympathy, in cruelty. He needed to be touched but he didn’t deserve it – not when he was so angry, so _cheated_ by the world to end up like this: lusting after his brother. But the arousal and shame burned deep like a brand on his skin despite and _because of_ that edge of pain he gave himself. His length filled out in his palm and throbbed low with his pulse, needing, and he brought his fist down in a sharp stroke. A choked noise hitched in his throat as he leaned his weight against the cold wall of his shower – mortification kept him quiet but desire kept his hand moving.

That was his brother.

He groaned wetly into the tile at the thought and he felt disgust intermingle with his need. That disgust came to him a beat too late, though; an afterthought. A trap triggered as soon as his thoughts filled with him, snapping shut. Like he _wanted_ to regret it but he really couldn’t find it naturally. His mind telling itself that this just wasn’t a way he should feel about Genji.

_Your brother._

It was like a chant in his head interrupting every line of thought he had. The color of Genji’s name saturated everything, underlined by reminders of just _who_ Genji was: a Shimada – his own brother, no less.

And the Sentai.

He was still hard. Harder, even. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend it was Genji’s hands on him, that it was lube and saliva wetting his cock. That he wasn’t alone as he bucked into the tight hole of his grip, so wanting it to be Genji. His hands, his mouth, that perfect ass that he had found already so nicely opened up for him to fuck into.

_“Otouto.”_

Syllables that left him in a heady sigh. The title didn’t have the sweet, fond taste it usually carried. It spread out on his tongue sharp and potent with lust and he knew he was damned. The fingers of his free hand dragged down the slick tile of the shower wall and he _hissed_ – the once innocuous title for his brother had brought him that much closer to orgasm. His dick jerked in his hold as his pace quickened to match his yearning. Firm, tight strokes, thumb brushing over the weeping head as his eyes closed and all he could see was Genji.

On his knees. Bent over. The inviting, soft gape of his ready asshole offered up for him. Dripping _his_ cum beneath a coverage of shredded spandex. He thinks about Genji coming home, climbing into his room across the hall, pleasantly sore and cum dripping down his thighs – completely unaware of just _whose_ cum that was. Fingering that sloppy hole wanting Cyber Ninja as bad as Hanzo wanted The Sentai. Cock thick in the crease of his thigh as he tried to reach as deep as Hanzo had, fucking down on his hand and whining for his _villain_ not knowing how close his enemy ran.

Hanzo came in thick spurts across the tile, his fingers to this particular line of thought. A sob hitched in his throat as he jacked himself off to the point of overstimulation; hips giving half-hearted thrusts unsure of whether to ease away or fuck back into his own grip. Regardless, it left him finished but unsatisfied.

As if his own hands would be in the same caliber as Genji.

He climbed out of the shower after going through the motions in a daze. Now, he felt numb. A step removed from the situation and watching himself brush his teeth, get dressed, lay down on his futon with his hands over the sheets. Exhaustion had worked itself deep into his body, so there he laid in silence with eyes trained on the ceiling. Unthinking. So tired and ready to drift away from this for a scant few hours before he had to face the day and everything it would bring. He hoped for a dreamless sleep.

His eyes closed and he saw a flash of green hair and a pink mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently realized I have a thing for men crying while they're getting off. 
> 
> No Genji in this one, but I promise he'll be in the next one!
> 
> Chapter title from Closer by Nine Inch Nails.
> 
> If you liked this work, come follow me on [tumblr!](https://lewdsugar.tumblr.com/) If you especially liked this work, consider buying me a ko-fi! The link is on my Tumblr. 
> 
> If you buy me one, you can leave a suggestion for a drabble in your comment on my ko-fi page and I'll definitely be inclined to give writing your idea a shot. The prompt can be a kink, pairing, both, or whatever you've got going on in that mind of yours!


End file.
